


if the world was ending

by pristineparadox



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Cheating, End of the World, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Post 2x09, its about time they got together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineparadox/pseuds/pristineparadox
Summary: He should feel angry. Angry as to why the universe wants to take this beautiful life away from him. But somewhere deep down he knows why this doesn’t affect him that much. Why his life somewhere feels incomplete and as much he tries to deny it, he knows the reason.It’s because of her.Set one year after 2x09 but Teddy and Sophia had never joined them on the Road Trip.Based on the song, "If the World was Ending" by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels.
Relationships: Amy Santiago & Everyone, Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Charles Boyle/Genevieve Mirren-Carter, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & Everyone, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Sophia Perez, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Sharon Jeffords/Terry Jeffords
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	if the world was ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! this is my first ever fic that i have written! yes i am extremely nervous but please do give it a read!!
> 
> Just a few things to note:  
> \- is set one year after 2x09  
> \- Teddy and Sophia never joined them  
> \- Charles is with Genevieve and Nico  
> \- the Boyle Linetti wedding didn't happen  
> \- basically nothing after 2x09 happened
> 
> Okay i had this idea for a while but my anxiety literally didn't allow me to write or post this. okay i will stop rambling now! ahhhhh!!

_ I was distracted _

_ And in traffic _

_ I didn't feel it _

_ When the earthquake happened _

_ But it really got me thinkin' _

_ Were you out drinkin'? _

_ Were you in the living room _

_ Chillin' watchin' television? _

  
  


There was an asteroid coming, a rather large one and it was going to hit the earth. Even the media wasn’t trying to sugarcoat it and neither was NASA. The world was ending as we know it.

Jake was in his car when he first heard the news and for some reason, he didn’t feel anything. Sadness? No. Shock? No. Numbness. That’s all he felt. He’s done a lot in his life, caught the bad guys, been in John McClane type situations which he’ll treasure forever, made detective, provided for his mom, made lifelong friends.

He should feel angry. Angry as to why the universe wants to take this beautiful life away from him. But somewhere deep down he knows why this doesn’t affect him that much. Why his life somewhere feels incomplete and as much he tries to deny it, he knows the reason.

It’s because of  _ her. _

He’s tried over the past year not to think about her. But he still doesn’t know why his heart sinks whenever his co-workers mention her name. Hell he can’t even say her name in his own head. 

  
  


_ It's been a year now _

_ Think I've figured out how _

_ How to let you go and let communication die out _

  
  


The world is ending, and the only thought that consumes his mind is her. He still remembers when it all went down. When they had gone to fucking Neustadter to catch their perp. He did invite Sophia but she said no. Some ‘work thing’ apparently. He had his suspicions though. He was a detective after all.

They hadn’t been together for long, but he knew that Sophia didn’t feel strongly for him, and if he was being honest, neither did he. He still thinks both of them were together because they didn’t have that one person they wanted to be with.  He heard Sophia got back together with her ex almost as soon as they broke up. He doesn’t know if she cheated on him or not, but he hopes she’s happy either way.

His dad cheated on his mom a lot. He hated him for it. And now, when he’s done the same thing, he feels absolutely disgusting. And he feels even more disgusted knowing that when he was kissing  _ her _ none of those thoughts came into his mind. The way her hand fit perfectly in his, the way she put her arms around him, the way he kissed her. He was pretty sure his lips were only made to do that.

  
  


_ I tried to imagine _

_ Your reaction _

_ It didn't scare me when the earthquake happened _

_ But it really got me thinkin' _

_ That night we went drinkin' _

_ Stumbled in the house _

_ And didn't make it past the kitchen _

  
  


They don’t know how it happened. They were drinking at the bar, maple syrup martinis were strong but they didn’t realize that until it was too late. They were laughing, the atmosphere buzzing with anticipation, when she said,

“You know I liked you too right? After your big confession, you just left. Why do you think Teddy doesn’t like you a lot.” She chuckles but the smile doesn’t reach her eyes.  “Whatever I mean, it’s all in the past now right? I mean you’re very happy with Sophia and she’s great. I am about to break up with Teddy anyway and seriously I cannot hear anything more about pilsners.” 

He knows what she’s doing, trying to change the topic, make the conversation light again. He’s looking at her. He knows  _ how _ he’s looking at her. His heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest. He knows he’s looking at her like she’s an angel descended from heaven. And he can’t believe that she actually likes him-or well, liked him.

She’s looking everywhere but his face, he can see the blush on her cheeks. He hopes she doesn’t look at him because she’ll see him looking at her like  _ that _ . And he knows if she does look at him, he won’t know how to control himself.

It really did feel like the Universe was playing tricks on him. She does look at him, stares into his eyes and he doesn’t know what happened next, but soon enough his lips were on hers. He had never felt so complete. It wasn’t an innocent kiss. It was frustration, it was hurried, it was passionate. They ended up in his room and that night felt like heaven had come down to earth. She was beauty that he was in pure awe of. He hadn’t thought of consequences that night, nor Sophia or Teddy or their partnership with each other. It was only her. Every part of his body ached for her.

Next morning, when he woke up to her wearing her clothes again with hurt in her eyes and something else he couldn’t put his finger on. He knew they had fucked up. He knew what they did was wrong in every sense of the way. He knows they should’ve stopped. But it didn’t hurt any less when she said it.

“This was a mistake.”

She walked out of the room. He could see her trying to hide the mark he’d left on her last night, right above her collarbone.

They caught their perp, never once talked. Travelled separately. She put in her transfer to another precinct soon after. He couldn’t live with the guilt either and confessed to Sophia. She did feel hurt and did leave him. But he could see the relief in her eyes. Relieved almost that she got a reason to break up with him. 

Jake knows his co-workers kept in touch with  _ her _ even after she transferred. And once at Shaw’s around 2 months after her transfer, Charles let it slip that Teddy had proposed to her. Jake physically stopped breathing that time. 

He did find out she refused. It did make air go back in his lungs again but everyone got awkward at the table. They knew that Jake who used to be the immature joker with the heart of gold was long gone. He felt hollow now. The light from his eyes was gone. 

  
  


_ Ah, it's been a year now _

_ Think I've figured out how _

_ How to think about you without it rippin' my heart out _

  
  


Now back to present, sitting in his car, he decides to go to work, by the million missed calls Charles had sent him. Gina was texting him too. It was going to be their last work day together and he was going to make it count.

Work was overly emotional. He swears he saw tears in Captain Holt’s eyes. He gave them a heartfelt speech and everyone, even Rosa started crying. Captain Holt hugged him the longest, “I am proud of you, son.” Jake nearly broke down there.

Gina cried too, hugged Jake really tightly and said that she’s going to meet him in the next life when she comes as Beyoncé.

Terry engulfed the entire squad together.

“You are all like my other kids, my second family and I love each one of you.”

Even Rosa hugged back crying. She didn’t say much but her actions were enough. She loved them all. He knew that.

Charles refused to let go. He asked Jake if he would like to spend the rest of the time left at the Boyle house with Nikolaj and Genevieve. Jake said no, that he was going to visit his mom. Charles didn’t force him after that but neither did Jake pull back from the 10 minute hug Boyle gave him. 

He will definitely miss his squad. His family.

He did visit his mom and dad. He knew his parents had been back together and were actually happy. He was happy for his mom. And he felt hypocritical for staying mad at his dad now. They did of course want him to stay with them but Jake said that he would prefer time alone, probably do a Die Hard marathon and eat all the gummy worms he could.

It was raining heavily outside. He didn’t care if he got wet, he liked walking in the rain, it made him feel calm. The world was ending. And he wasn’t satisfied. He knew something was missing. He knew  _ she _ was missing. He had to see her, he just had to.

It felt like his legs automatically brought him to her place, her apartment. He knew she hadn’t shifted from her apartment because Gina had told him that Kylie had hosted a surprise birthday party for her. With her new and old squad..except him of course. Gina wasn’t going to go, but Jake insisted she did. As much as Gina liked making fun of her, he knew deep down she missed her too.

Gina mentioned that after a few drinks  _ she _ let everything out, what happened with Teddy and how guilty she feels. She confessed to Teddy that she cheated on him. But Teddy was willing to move past it and proposed. She obviously declined. 

After silently crying for a while she had just asked one question, “Is he okay?” 

He doesn’t know what Gina answered. But he does know that  _ she _ couldn’t say his name either.

  
  


_ I know, you know, we know  _

_ You weren't down for forever and it's fine _

_ I know, you know, we know  _

_ We weren't meant for each other and it's fine _

He walked up to her apartment, drenched from head to toe. He knocked before he could over think and leave. Once. Twice. Thrice. 

She must be with her family, her parents and brothers maybe, or maybe she found someone else to spend her last few days with, that the squad didn’t mention out of pity for him. Of course, how fucking dumb of him to think that the universe might just be kind to him.

Jake walked back to his own home. Die hard marathon and gummy worms it is. The rain hadn’t stopped. It was harsher. He could see the people roaming around in the streets, running, trying to achieve everything they could in the next few days which they couldn’t achieve in a lifetime.

It became hard to see as rain drops started going straight into his eyes. So he almost didn’t notice the figure sitting on the steps of his apartment building outside. 

He rubbed his eyes once, and his gaze met hers.  _ Hers _ . She was there. Drenched in the rain, hair sticking to her cheek, eyes red. She had never looked more beautiful.

And finally he said the name that he hadn’t said- hadn’t allowed himself to say- after one fucking year.

“Amy?”

“Jake.” 

  
  


_ But if the world was ending _

_ You'd come over, right? _

_ You'd come over and you'd stay the night _

_ Would you love me for the hell of it? _

_ All our fears would be irrelevant _

  
  


They both kept standing there. As rain and chaos ensued on the busy streets of Brooklyn. But he saw nothing around him. He almost stopped feeling the rain.

He couldn’t find her at her own apartment because she was here. Coming to look for him.

Is this a mirage? Is the Universe pulling its final prank on him? Making him see his love, rubbing in how lonely he is.

He involuntarily takes a step forward. She does too. Both of them can’t believe if the other is real or not. 

He touches her cheek, so as to remove a drop of rain that had fallen. Amy lets out somewhere between a whine or a sob and closes the distance between them.

Her hands are around his neck pulling him closer. His hands fall around her waist like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Their lips lock, it’s passionate but not hurried. It’s slow. She’s almost scared to go faster, fear of it ending early. Their tongues start mingling with each other. Which makes him let out a small groan. Here they are, one year later, making out in the middle of the street in Brooklyn in a thunderstorm when the world was ending in a few days. But somehow, it made sense. It felt a part of him was complete.

He is almost sure that he’s already died and reached heaven. Amy reluctantly pulled away. She was crying, he could distinguish her tears from the rain drops above. She moved her hand to his cheek, and wiped his own tears off. 

“Let’s go home.” She said. It felt like music to his ears. They held hands but didn’t say anything till they were finally inside his apartment.

“I’m sorry.” They both said at the same time. Almost chuckled at the familiarity. 

“I’m sorry for the way I acted, it got way too much for me, way too fast. I felt eventually we would start talking again, but I knew our work partnership wouldn’t be the same again and I couldn’t risk our jobs getting ruined, so I transferred. I should’ve handled it better. You were worth every bit of it. And I’ve been miserable this past year.”

She spoke this so quickly that he was almost sure she had written a whole speech about it. He couldn’t blame her, he was at fault too. He knew they both had seriously fucked up.

“And I didn’t want to forcefully spring upon you like that, hell I didn’t even know if you were with someone or not, but I had to see you and tell you this.” She continued nervously.

“Amy. I was at your apartment before I walked back to mine. We both have been so incredibly stupid and naive. We really don’t know what is ever going to happen in this world. All I know is I want to be happy in the next few days we have left. And Amy Santiago, you make me happy.”

She had started crying again and he kissed her. The most slowest and innocent kiss they had shared. And finally he felt complete. The hollowness was evaporating. 

Next few hours went in a blur, his shirt and jacket were off and before he realized Amy's blouse was unbuttoned.

He didn’t know if they would even make it to the bedroom. They did. And the next few hours just conveyed to each other without words how much they missed their presence. How complete they feel together. How beautiful they feel together.

Hours later, lying on Jake’s bed, Amy snuggled on his side, drawing small patterns on his chest, him playing with her hair. He felt so at peace.

“What about your family?” He asked.

“I was with them when I got the news. It was very emotional, but most of my brothers went back with their families and few stayed with my parents. I needed to see my friends here again so I came back. We had a very emotional goodbye, all of us.” She was almost on the verge of tears again but she looked satisfied, she got to say a proper goodbye and got to convey to her entire family how much she loved them.

“Met my friends too, just visited the Nine Nine gang- even Gina, who actually called me Amy, believe it or not. I also had to pinch myself when Rosa hugged me. Sarge and Charles just engulfed me in their tightest embrace and it was surprisingly wonderful . And finally, when Captain Holt told me he was proud of me, I knew the only missing link in my life which was left was you. So, I showed up here.”

Jake was looking at her with his heart eyes again. She started blushing just under his gaze. “What about you?”

“Yeah last day with the squad today, equally amazing, met my parents too and there were more emotions than I’m comfortable with but I felt loved. Maybe my life wasn’t a total waste. Specially now, that you’re here.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek, “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

He felt his phone buzz. It had been buzzing for a while but he was too busy. He saw the group text of the Nine Nine had been very active.

Charles sent a photo over of himself and Genevieve eating octopus balls and Nikolaj having milk. 

“Counting our blessings.” Is what he wrote below.

Not long after that Terry replied with a selfie of him, Sharon, Cagney, Lacey and Ava. “Tons  of love from the Jeffords Family.”

Gina sent in a picture of her and her mom smiling into the camera, “Can’t wait to come back as Queen B and RiRi bitches.”

Rosa sent a picture of her on her motorcycle, he could see her brother in the background and by the looks of a finger covering the camera, her dad most probably took her photo. “This is the first and the last picture I’m ever going to click, in this birth or any other birth.”

Lastly Captain Holt sent a picture of him, Kevin and Cheddar sitting near the fireplace, having probably a glass of their expensive scotch. He didn’t write anything, but the picture felt wholesome on its own.

He pondered for a moment and turned back to Amy wearing his shirt. She was a sight for sore eyes. He asked Amy to smile and took a silly selfie of both of them. And sent it on the Nine Nine group.

“I guess it's never too late. Better than orange soda.”

(Amy forced him to write in proper grammar. “The world is ending Jake, at least now use proper grammar!”)

Boyle instantly texted “OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IT HAPPENED MY WISHES CAME TRUE!!”

“Ugh finally, didn’t know how long I could take you both moping around.” Gina texted back.

“Terry loves love. So happy for both of you.”

“Thank fuck you both finally boned.” Rosa had good observational skills because he certainly didn’t notice the hickey on Amy’s neck.

“Dear Detective Santiago and Detective Peralta, 

I am glad your distracting childish partnership has turned into a distracting childish relationship. Take care of each other.

Sincerely,

Captain Raymond Holt”

Amy and Jake both laughed out loud and Jake sent a string of emojis back.

The next few days were filled with laughter, lots of sex (it was stupid good), eating whatever crap they want, watching Die Hard on repeat and Amy reading Harry Potter books every night, getting even Jake hooked. They promised that they will somehow finish the books before..well The End.

When the day finally came, it had been like they had already been together for years and it had not just been less than a week since Amy showed up at his doorstep.

They were lying in bed. Taylor Swift slowly playing in the background.

“Do you regret it?” Amy asked.

“What do I regret?”

“That we could’ve been doing all this sooner, we could’ve been together sooner and not wasted so much time.”

“No I don’t. It wasn’t meant to be back then. The timing was wrong. It always is with us somehow. This one year without you just made me realise how deep my feelings actually were and that it wasn’t some stupid office crush.”

“You’re right, I don’t regret it either. I do think maybe in some alternate universe, we would’ve started dating, probably would’ve become the ultimate crime solving couple, most famous in New York.”

Jake was really annoyed The End was near because this seriously would’ve been so fucking cool.

“Totally. You would’ve probably made Sargent, I would’ve obviously been the charming and dashing cop like I always am. And then I would’ve proposed to you during Halloween Heist.”

“Oh hell yeah, it would’ve been perfect. Knowing our record though, I’m pretty sure the wedding would go haywire and we would probably end up getting married at the precinct.”

“You know, I actually wouldn’t mind that, provided Holt officiates the wedding.”

Amy readily nods making him continue. “And our first child would be named Mac, short for McClane.” 

He expected her to say an instant no but was surprised to hear her agree.

“I actually do like that name a lot, our little Mac. But what if it’s a girl?”

“Huh. Probably Luna. From Harry Potter. Makes sense, don’t you think?”

“I absolutely love it.” She tilts her head and kisses him. As they are kissing they feel a major earthquake suddenly shake their entire house.

Amy clutches his body and digs her head deeper into his shoulder. He holds her as tightly as he can.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And I love your butt.”

“I love yours too.”

“Gross.”

They are two puzzle pieces fit in together. They knew in some universe they would probably be together, maybe still bickering, too stupid to admit their feelings. But they know, no matter which universe, they are destined to be together.

They are Jake and Amy. Just two cops from the 99th Precinct of Brooklyn who‘ve led fucking badass lives. And finally when the sky comes crashing down and they are seconds away from the inevitable, they hold each other tightly and quietly whisper their last words,

“See you on the other side?”

“You bet.”

  
  


_ If the world was ending _

_ You'd come over, right? _

_ The sky'd be falling while I'd hold you tight _

_ No, there wouldn't be a reason why _

_ We would even have to say goodbye _

_ If the world was ending _

_ You'd come over, right? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! <333 Would love some constructive criticism(if any)  
> Your comments or kudos would literally make my day!!


End file.
